


Will Makes a Scheduling Error

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2627960">Nico Comes to a Decision</a>. What happens when Will goes into heat a couple weeks early and is overwhelmed by the scent of his Omega friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Makes a Scheduling Error

Will inhaled deeply. Dear gods, Nico smelled good today. He suddenly couldn't help but focus on everything that the Omega did. A sense of dread spread down his spine, but he ignored it, telling himself he could power through this. His heat wasn't for another two weeks. He could control himself.

Nico kept telling his story of how the new kids utterly failed at climbing the lava wall. Will watched his lips move. His eyes couldn't seem to get enough of the pink there, and the light flush on Nico's cheeks that he always got when he was trying to tell a story as fast as possible. He let himself drink in the sight. His breath felt like it got punched out of him when Nico stuck his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. Nico looked at him weirdly.

Will realized he was panting. Nico's mouth moved but he couldn't hear anything. Nico's lips- his pink, spit-slicked lips- frowned as Nico leaned forward to place a hand on Will's shoulder. There was a roaring in Will's ears. Trying to cling to rational thought as Nico's- the Omega's- soft fingers gently shook his shoulder, Will decided that it was probably his own blood rushing that he was hearing.

Nico was so close. Too close. The Omega's scent felt like it was choking him- filling up his lungs and drowning him. Will heard himself moan, the sound directly in his ears as if he were underwater. He lunged forward.

Nico's lips tasted like heaven. He bit them and licked them and tugged at them until the taste of blood blossomed in his mouth, then he moved on to the Omega's ear to scent him and bite him and mark him there.

He finally managed to pry the Omega's knees apart. Sinking between those soft, trembling thighs felt like coming home and Will sighed into the Omega's neck before returning to the hickey he was leaving with new gusto.

He rutted his hips as hard as he could into the Omega's, imagining the Omega's slick oozing out of him, his hole fluttering in welcome. God, he wanted to know what that smelled like. He shoved his hands down the back of the Omega's pants and kneaded the muscular flesh there. God, he had the softest fucking skin. Determined to dip a finger into the Omega's hot cunt, will pushed his hands in further, slipping a finger into the crack and aiming for that delicate rim.

Someone grabbed at his elbows and Will growled. He wanted to know what this bitch smelled like, damnit! He struggled, and tried to get the tip of his finger that last inch further. God he just wanted a small dip. Just so he could taste it later. People were clawing at his shoulders, and Will felt ready to murder all of them. How dare they interrupt him while he was trying to breed like lovely Omega that was practically begging for the knot with his delicious sent?

Will's hands were finally pulled away from the Omega and his elbows were held tightly behind him by his assailants. He roared as he was pulled away from that delicious, tight young body. The last thing he saw before someone knocked him upside his head and his vision went fuzzy as he lost consciousness, was the most beautiful Omega he'd ever seen, sprawled on the grass, looking flushed, disheveled, and ripe for the taking.

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
